


ser knight

by freckledasscheeks (freckledshoulderblades)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Knight AU, M/M, Minor Violence, blowjob, dubcon, this is! very dubcon!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledshoulderblades/pseuds/freckledasscheeks
Summary: well this is all sinmad king ryan forces geoff to suck his dick





	ser knight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexanderPeterson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderPeterson/gifts).



> wrote this for discord, sin with me

“You’re _mine_ , Ramsey.” Ryan pushes forward until Geoff stumbles back against the castle wall, lidded eyes wide with something close approaching apprehension. Ryan’s gloved hand grips tight at his neck, bringing him close enough to bite an angry kiss before he slams his knight into the stonework with a force that makes it crack, Geoff’s eyes rolling back. “You’re,” Ryan hisses, hand clenching tighter around the older man’s neck, “ ** _mine_** **.** ”

“My liege,” Geoff brings up a hand to paw uselessly at the grip around his airway, “My liege, I cannot breathe -”

Ryan laughs then, low and malicious and Geoff feels a chill at the base of his spine. “I don’t recall allowing you to breathe, _Ser Ramsey_.”

“In fact.” Ryan muses, eyes darkened with something that has Geoff attempting to swallow past the lump in his throat, “I don’t believe I’ve allowed you the gift of speech.” He’s unbuckling his trousers even as the words reach Geoff’s ears, grip loosening to fist in his hair and direct him _down._

“A knight should serve their Lord, correct?” he breathes, and Geoff’s too busy coughing, reclaiming his vision beyond the dancing spots of black to respond. The hand in his hair tightens painfully, yanking up so that Geoff, now on his knees with his back against the stone, can stare up at Ryan with tears prickling at his eyes from the shock of pain. Ryan smiles wickedly, tongue darting out to wet his lips, and lets go of the other man’s hair to pet through it, uncharacteristically soft and sweet.

“And what a lovely servant you’d make, on your knees.” Ryan purrs. His hand finishes unlacing his trousers, dips in them to fish out his cock, half hard and thickening, and Geoff swallows.

“My liege -”

He slap across his face stings, but Geoff takes it easily, tears leaking from blue eyes. Ryan frowns down at him. “I haven’t given you permission, Ser Knight.”

Geoff murmurs out an apology, quick and forced, and Ryan’s frown deepens. There’s another slap to his cheek, hard enough that the weight of Ryan’s ring takes with it a scrape of skin, blood welling up to the surface.

“ _Again_.” he hisses, and Geoff sucks in a shaky breath.

“I’m sorry, my -”

Another slap.

“- my _liege_.” he finishes, and Ryan thumbs through the mess of blood on his cheekbone to suck at the scarlet coating his digit. Geoff bites his lip, glancing away out towards the darkened, empty courtyard, but given the dark of night he doesn’t see anyone to assist his escape. Ryan strokes his cock absently, his bloodied hand coming to pry open Geoff’s mouth, and gives him a meaningful look.

“Good little knights serve their Lord any way they please, isn’t that correct?” he asks, saccharine sweet. Geoff parts his mouth to respond and can’t help the groan that’s muffled by the sudden intrusion of Ryan’s length in his mouth, working his way deeper and deeper until Geoff’s nose is pressed up against the thick of hair at the base. “And you’re such a good knight, Ser Ramsey.” Ryan purrs, “Always following my commands, no matter the request, no matter the demand, you’re so _keen_ to _please_ -” his thrusts quicken a touch at the last word, cock slamming into the back of Geoff’s throat with an insistence that makes him gag reflexively. Ryan groans a little at the feeling of his throat fluttering around his cockhead, and pulls back enough to cup Geoff’s cheek in a soft, nearly tender manner.

“You look beautiful, Ramsey.” His thrusts become a touch less jarring, more fluid and enough that Geoff can focus on working the man’s length easier through the veneer of shock in his mind. “So beautiful, always so damn pliant and wonderful for me, on your knees like I’m your God-given _ruler_ -”

He gasps, chokes out a broken, “ _Ramsey_ ,” when Geoff manages to pull back enough to swirl his tongue around the head, glaring up at his Lord with blood on his cheek and tears in his eyes.

Ryan’s eyes meet his and, instead of the guilt Geoff expects to flash across his face, Ryan only hastens his movements, lips parting in something Geoff might have once called beautiful. “Oh, _darling_ ,” he sighs, a hand petting through Geoff’s hair before roughly tugging it, pulling him to nose at his base once more, cock down his throat, “You look so lovely all beaten down.”

His pace quickens once more, the hand on Geoff’s cheek lacing with the one in his hair as his hips work, pants and harsh, bitten moans choked out with every movement, until Geoff’s nearly gagging at the feeling of Ryan’s seed leaking down his throat, his Lord’s body stilling.

Ryan pulls out of his knight’s mouth, kneels down and forces the other man’s gaze up to meet his own. “I can’t wait to fuck you open on my throne, break you for the rest of the Table to see.” His eyes glitter with something dark and dangerous then, nails digging in. “I’m certain they’d love to see how far you can take my _cock_ , oh protector of the realm.”

**Author's Note:**

> y'all clicked it, i'm absolved of guilt here
> 
> comments are appreciated and give me life <3


End file.
